Aqua (HFAOW)
Story Heroes From An Old World Aqua appears in HFAOW after Vanitas explains to Scott what his plan for the X-Blade entails. Aqua heals Scott and fights Vanitas alongside him, until Vanitas summons six Darkside Heartless to do her in. However, similar to her ending in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, Terra's and Ventus's Keyblades shine through the Realm of Darkness and kill the six Darksides, also knocking Vanitas to the ground. After Scott shattered Vanitas's helmet, he flees before he can be identified. Aqua talks to Scott about Vanitas's revival, and also tells him a bit about her own past before the God of Dreams (who appeared as a voice) gives Scott the Tornadosword, as well as transportation back to Aleannas. Aqua and Scott are let out above the icy underground cavern, where Aqua knocks Vanitas to the ground like he did to he before Vanitas fought Ventus in their penultimate battle at the Keyblade Graveyard. Aqua then witnesses Vanitas fleeing, and he sends 1,000 Unversed after them. After a long fight, Nebula goes into her deadly Super Form and kills the remaining Unversed, but at the cost of her health and immune system. Aqua goes with Warp, Scott, E-1,000 Theta, and soon Aero back to the farmhouse, where Candace, Scizzy, Samantha, Wings, Dark, Remy, Heather, Grace, and Hyper Metal Sonic were waiting. Once there, Scott and Candace get into a violent fight that attracts five Flood Unversed, and after a rather comical fight, she kills all five of them. She overhears Vanitas's dark words to Warp before Warp left his friends because of them, and she then heals Nebula with Curaga magic while also giving Theta the idea to give Nebula some medical armor (she got the idea from her lost battle armor in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep.) Abilities Keyblades *Master Eraqus's Keyblade (HFAOW) *Aluminum Dandelion *Royal Acorn *Icy Breeze *Sandstorm Menace *Tropical Storm *Sterile Bloom *Mystery Morph *Dark Copycat *Sky High *Gears Of War *Time Warp *Bond Of Purity *Altitude *Rain Storm (HFAOW) Deck Commands Attack Commands Aerial Break: A one-hit slamming attack in the air. Final Break: A three-hit slamming attack for both aerial and ground combos. Magic Hour: An attack that makes Aqua charge down on her opponent from above via a ball of light; can be repeated up to five times. Slide Dash: Performs a direct thrusting attack. Fire Dash: Performs a direct thrusting attack with Fire magic; may cause the Burn condition. Sonic Rave: Performs several rapid thrusting strike attacks. Strike Raid: Throws Keyblade forwards before summoning it back like a boomerang. Freeze Raid: Throws Keyblade forwards while using Blizzard magic before summoning it back like a boomerang; may inflict the Freeze condition on enemies. Fire Blitz: Charges forward while using Fira magic to shoot fireballs; may inflict the Burn condition. Reflect Blitz: Charges forward while using Reflega magic to nullify and counter most enemy attacks. Thunder Blitz: Charges forward while using Thundara magic to shock nearby enemies; may inflict the Jolted condition. Aerial Slam: Strikes an enemy upwards, before using Light magic and teleporting above the enemy to deliver a powerful strike to the ground. Time Splicer: Uses Stop magic to freeze enemies in time, before automatically attacking opponents with quick slashing bursts. Damage is dealt when Stop magic wears off. Poison Blade: Strikes opponent with poisonous Dark magic over Aqua's Keyblade, inflicting a Poison condition on the opponent. Wish Blade: Strikes an opponent with blinding Light magic coating the Keyblade. Blizzard Blade: Strikes an opponent with freezing Blizzard magic coating the Keyblade; may inflict a Freeze condition. Stun Blade: Strikes an opponent with shocking Thunder magic coating the Keyblade; may inflict a Jolted condition. Slot Blade: May cause more HP/MP/D-Link orbs to appear after an enemy is defeated with this technique; other than that, the entire attack is a visual copy of Final Break. Fire Strike: Strikes an opponent with burning Fire magic coating the Keyblade; may inflict a Burn condition. Confu-Strike: Strikes an opponent with a strange white aura coating the Keyblade that leaves all enemies hit by this attack confused. Bind Strike: Canon data unknown Magnet Spiral: Casts a Magnet spell that draws in enemies within range, before using a powerful spinning attack to finish them off. Magnet Crash: ''Canon data unknown'' Break Time: Aqua will begin to spin her Keyblade like a baton, coating her with a minor form of Cure magic that slowly heals her while doing this action. Attacking and casting magic is conversely disabled. Magic Commands NOTE: All Fire commands have the ability to induce the Burn condition. All Blizzard commands have the ability to induce the Freeze condition. All Thunder commands have the ability to induce the Jolted condition. Fire, Fira, Firaga: Shoots a fireball from the tip of the Keyblade. Size and power of the fireball depends on which style of Fire magic used. Cracker Firaga: Shoots a Firaga spell that explodes into tiny fireworks upon meeting its target. Barrage Fire: Shoots a slow-moving homing Fire spell that stays on the field longer than most other magic spells. Triple Firaga: Shoots three Firaga spells in a combination attack. Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga: Casts several icy shards in a horizontal swipe of the Keyblade. Size and power of the shards depends on which style of Blizzard magic is used. Triple Blizzaga: Casts three large Blizzaga spells that impale through several enemies. Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga: Launches a thunderbolt that shoots down upon its target quickly. Power and radius of the lightning bolt depends on which style of Thunder magic is used. Thundaga Shot: Launces a Thundaga spell horizontally that has a wide-range to hit several enemies; hit enemies can shortly shock other enemies with lightning that arcs from their shocked bodies. Cure, Cura, Curaga: Heals HP. Amount of HP restored depends on which style of Cure magic was used. Esuna: Eliminates all negative status effects (i.e. Burn, Freeze, Jolted, etc.). Detona-Shield: Casts several explosive mines in a horizontal line in front of Aqua. Detona-Square: Casts several explosive mines in a square shield-like pattern around Aqua. Detona-Chaser: Casts several explosive mines that home in on nearby opponents. Gravity, Gravira, Graviga: Intensifies gravity to pull enemies down for easier attacking. Intensity of gravity depends on which style of Gravity magic was used. Magnet, Magnera, Magnega: Summons a magnetic sphere that pulls in and continously damages trapped enemies. Power and duration of the magnetic sphere depends on which style of Magnet magic was used. Munny Magnet: Summons a Magnet orb that draws in loose Munny. Energy Magnet: Summons a Magnet orb that draws in nearby HP orbs. D-Link Magnet: Summons a Magnet orb that draws in nearby D-Link orbs. Aero, Aerora, Aeroga: Forms a small tornado around the user that nullifies some enemy attacks and damages foes. Defense and duration of the tornado depends on which style of Aero magic was used. Freeze: Freezes nearby enemies, which increases damage dealt to them. Glacial Arts: Freezes nearby enemies and then blows them away with Aeroga magic. Ice Barrage: Summons three ice shards from the ground to attack enemies in a large surrounding area. Firaga Burst: Shoots a Firaga spell that explodes and shoots out smaller Fire spells when it hits its target. Raging Storm: Envelops Aqua in a Fire tornado that can be used against enemies. Mega Flare: Shoots a Fire-based explosion attack that damages all enemies within field of vision. Atomos Break: Makes surrounding enemies rubbery, causing them to bounce around the area harmlessly. Minimum: Shrinks enemies. Blackout: Inflict the Blinded condition on an enemy. Snipe Burning: Inflict the Burn condition on an enemy. Confu: Inflict the Confused condition on an enemy. Bind: Prevent enemies from moving, but not from attacking. Poison: Inflict the Poisoned status on an enemy. Slow: Slows surrounding enemies. Stop, Stopra, Stopga: Freezes enemies in time for a short period of time. Length of paused activity depends on the style of Stop magic used. Sleepel: Inflict the Sleep status on an enemy. Item Commands Volcano Curry: Command Style changes to Fire Blazer ''whenever Command Gauge is filled. '''Snow Bear': Command Style changes to Diamond Dust ''whenever Command Gauge is filled. '''Spark Lemon': Command Style changes to Thunder Bolt ''whenever Command Gauge is filled. '''Queen Berry': Command Style changes to Blade Charge ''whenever Command Gauge is filled. Can only be obtained by filling a transformed Command Gauge with Fire- or Blizzard-based spells. '''Milky Way': Command Style changes to Air Rider ''whenever Command Gauge is filled. Can only be obtained by filling a transformed Command Gauge with Gravity-based spells. '''Hat Trick': Command Style changes to Magic Wish ''whenever Command Gauge is filled. '''Donald Salt': Command Style changes to Ghost Drive ''whenever Command Gauge is filled. Can only be obtained by filling a transformed Command Gauge with Thunder- or Magnet-based spells. Friend Commands COMING SOON D-Link Commands COMING SOON Movement Commands COMING SOON Guard Commands COMING SOON Counter Commands COMING SOON Finisher Commands COMING SOON Special Commands '''Metal Madness': Throws a steel-covered Keyblade around herself multiple times as if spinning a yo-yo. Only available with the Aluminum Dandelion Keyblade equipped. Hurricane: Spins Keyblade in front of Aqua and begins shooting a powerful hurricane-like wind gust that has a long range. Only available with the Tropical Storm Keyblade. Valor of Knight: Casts a Graviga spell, then slashes towards enemies in a Zantetsuken-style attack. Only available with the Royal Acorn Keyblade. Rocky Earth: Slams Keyblade into the ground, making a large column of rock burst from the ground and knock opponents into the air, stunning them. Only available with the Sandstorm Menace Keyblade. Silence: Casts a Stopga spell, before Aqua spins around with four light orbs encircling her in a mystic spinning dance. May cause the Muted effect to occur on the enemies hit. Only available with the Sterile Bloom Keyblade. Roulette Blade: Randomly selects any Deck Command available to Aqua whenever activated. Only available with the Mystery Morph Keyblade. Dark Aura: Sinks into the ground and shoots out of the ground using Dark magic, firing many Fira balls as Aqua exits. Only available with the Dark Copycat Keyblade. Whirlwind: Shoots a whirlwind gust intensified with Thundara magic. Only available with the Sky High Keyblade. Atomic Blast: Casts many flaming thunderbolts to be shot down from the sky in a large area of attack. Only available with the Gears Of War Keyblade. Dimensional Counter: Casts a Stopra spell before enveloping Aqua in Aerora magic; Aqua will then charge around the field at high speed while attacking the frozen-in-time enemies. Only available with the Time Warp Keyblade. Bright Light: Shoots several powerful spheres of Light magic at a group of opponents. Only available with the Bond Of Purity Keyblade. Harbinger: Casts Aeroga magic on Aqua, before making Aqua shoot into the air and charge down at foes with a dark aura. Only available with the Altitude Keyblade. Destiny Key: Combines Light and Darkness to be shot out from the right and left palms in a concentrated but short-lived beam of energy. Only available with the Key To Oblivion Keyblade. Master's Strike: Combines ALL elements together for a single Zantetsuken-style attack. Only available with the Rain Storm Keyblade. Trivia *The Special Command of the Gears Of War Keyblade is the same name as an attack Majin Vegeta used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. *The Special Command of the Dark Copycat Keyblade is the same ability Riku (in Dark Mode) and Terra use in the ''Kingdom Hearts ''series. *The Special Command of the Rain Storm Keyblade is the same ability that Master Form Sora uses when in combat (albeit Master Form Sora's ability is called "Master Strike" instead of "Master's Strike." *The Special Command of the Aluminum Dandelion Keyblade is the same name of the first half of the final boss in ''Sonic Heroes, ''when Neo Metal Sonic transforms into his Metal Madness form. Category:Females Category:Canon Characters Category:Heroes From An Old World